The present invention relates to fluid delivery devices and, more particularly, to an illumination device for a faucet.
Illumination devices associated with faucets are known. Such illumination devices may include indicator lights for providing a visual indication of a status or a condition of an electronic faucet and/or water flowing from the faucet, and nightlights associated with lavatory faucets. Such illumination devices typically include a single light source, or a plurality of light sources providing for discrete areas of illumination (i.e. “hot spots”).
The present disclosure provides for an illumination device associated with a faucet that provides a diffused light source providing a substantially uniform display of light.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an illumination device for a faucet includes a base formed of an opaque material, the base have an inner wall, an outer wall laterally spaced from the inner wall, an upper wall extending between the inner wall and the outer wall, and a recess defined between the inner wall, the outer wall and the upper wall. A diffuser formed of a translucent material is positioned laterally outwardly from the inner wall of the base and is positioned longitudinally below the outer wall of the base. A substrate is positioned within the recess intermediate the base and the diffuser. A plurality of light emitters is supported by the substrate, and the diffuser is configured to diffuse light from the light emitters laterally outwardly.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a faucet body, and a base formed of an opaque material, the base including an upper wall supporting the faucet body, and an outer shield extending downwardly from the upper wall. A diffuser is formed of a translucent material, the diffuser being positioned laterally outwardly from the inner wall of the base and positioned longitudinally below the outer wall of the base. A substrate is supported by a lower surface of the upper wall of the base, and a plurality of light emitters is supported by the substrate.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of providing illumination adjacent a faucet includes the steps of providing an opaque base, providing a translucent diffuser below the base, and supporting a plurality of light emitters by the base. The illustrative method further includes the steps of supporting a faucet component on the base, emitting light from the plurality of light emitters, and diffusing the light through the diffuser to define a substantially uniform display of light.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a faucet body, a substrate supported by the faucet body, and at least one light emitter supported by the substrate. A first sensor is configured to detect ambient light and generate a first signal in response to detected light intensity above a predetermined value. A second sensor is configured to be enabled in response to the first signal and, when enabled, to detect the presence of a user and generate a second signal. The at least one light emitter is activated in response to the second signal.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.